


Frienemies

by TheBGassassin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ignis is tired of everyone's shit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: When Reader starts traveling with the bros, the least expected thing is the constant arguments with a certain grouchy prince
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Frienemies

“Have you two been bickering again?“ Ignis asked in a tired-of-all-your-shit voice, adjusting his glasses on his nose. You have been traveling with the king and his entourage of guardians since you met them at Hammerfell one day and got along with all of them perfectly, but in all your fantasies, you never would have known you and Noctis wouldn’t say two sentences to each other without fighting. You didn’t regard his title for anything, therefore didn’t hold anything back to hurt him with your words and he did the same. Of course, there were times when you would talk normally and surprisingly, you two had a lot in common. But there was always something to fight over - his recklessness, his moping which drove you crazy, a plan which could get you all killed, a training session or (mainly) whenever he drives, instead of Ignis… It was all rather amusing to Gladio whenever you snapped at each other and sent various stinging comebacks back and forth, Prompto usually distanced himself from it, but Ignis could only tolerate so much… 

A couple of weeks ago, he decided to put an end to it once and for all and all hell would break loose if he caught you two at each other’s throats. He didn’t yell or say anything in particular, no, but the icy glare he sent your way, the stoic expression that hinted him not tolerating you saying another word and the seemingly calm stance, which as if dared you to continue in front of him instantly made you and Noct back away and even hug, laughing and exclaiming how you’re the best of best friends through awkward smiles and frightened looks if this could convince the royal adviser not to kill you.

“No!“ you instantly exclaimed “We were just…“ then Noctis cut you off from your lack of words and stuttering and continued instead of you “Ah…Discussing…“ he smiled awkwardly at Ignis. “And what, pray tell, were you discussing?“ Ignis raised an eyebrow expectantly. The truth was, of course, that you weren’t discussing anything. You were currently at the Galdin Quay and while you were eating at the restaurant, talking about the iron giant you defeated earlier, Noctis just had to say that you are predictable in battle and from there he stated that you’re predictable overall. You would have snapped, called him an idiot, a buffoon and anything really, but then you looked at Ignis, who was calmly cutting up the fish in his plate. Noctis kept prodding at his patience by giving various examples to rest his case of how predictable you are. How you always bite your lip when you’re nervous, how your eye twitches when you’re mad, how you always take two steps back before attacking, how you always order the same thing when you go to a restaurant and how you always taunt the enemy to make them more mad. 

Then, mid sentence, Ignis kicked the boy under the table to make him shut up, and thankfully he got the hint quickly. “I was just…giving advice!” Noctis smiled awkwardly, forcing himself to chuckle “It’s good to have your enemies not know your next move.” You grinned evilly and spoke in a silky voice “My, my, _king_. Very clairvoyant of you. If I didn’t know, I’d say you were stalking me.” From there, Noct blushed furiously and practically jumped in his chair, yelling out “I would never! You’re just so obviously easy to predict!” And only caused you, Gladio and Prom to laugh out loud. You stood up from your chair and walked over to him “Predict this then.” Then, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, making him gasp and blush even more if that was possible. Gladio whistled loudly and soon, the boys erupted into a new fit of laughter.

Even after dinner, when the mood seemingly returned to normal, the king didn’t leave things the way they were. Your smug smirk and cocky behavior were something he didn’t intend to let go soon and when the boys went to bed, he found you at the pier, leaning against the fence and staring into the water. “I knew I’d find you here.” Noct stated. “Well if it isn’t the psychic himself.” you turned to look at him with a smirk, ready to lash out now that Ignis wasn’t around. “I can’t believe you embarrassed me in front of the whole place!” he raised his voice, waving his hands around angrily, but you merely laughed “Now I rest my case that you’re stalking me.”

The argument went on for awhile, until Ignis himself suddenly appeared and looked like he knew everything which was going on. And that was how you got yourself in this situation. “We were discussing…” the king stuttered, wondering what to say “Training!” you finished “Yeah, training” Noctis put his arm around your shoulder and let out a pretend cheerful laugh, making you cringe “We want to train together and were discussing the various weapons.” Ignis wasn’t buying it. His raised eyebrow and unimpressed face gave it away. “That was a rather loud discussion, don’t you think?” he asked sarcastically. “Okay, it was more of a debate really.” You played along, bringing your hand up and with a friendly laugh, slapped Noctis on the back, just like friends would do. Only, you did it harder and almost knocked the boy king over “What do you think, Ignis? Daggers are quicker but aren’t as powerful, while swords deal more damage, but are slower to swing.” Again, Ignis wasn’t impressed and saw right through the nervous smile.

“Hm.“ The adviser adjusted his glasses again “You are right. Although with a dagger you can deal devastating damage if used correctly.“ You and Noctis sighed out in relief quietly. Success, you thought. You averted his attention! “Alright then.“ Ignis clapped his hands, cracking a small smile “Gladio insisted we do some training before continuing our journey. You two will join us.” his piercing gaze was back, as he suspiciously looked you over, as if daring you to object “Provided, of course, you don’t kill each other.“ You and Noct laughed awkwardly again “What?“ you said in unison “Of course not!“ And with those words, you started wobbling back towards the hotel, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders “We’re the best of friends, aren’t we, [Y/N]?“ Noct asked you, voice almost cheerful “Oh, yeah! Couldn’t imagine a better friend even if I tried.“ you lied through your teeth.

Just as promised, at the crack of dawn, you exited your room, tired out of your mind, to go training with the man you couldn’t stand. But for your own sake, you knew better than to make Ignis mad. He was just the kind of person, who you don’t want to make mad or disappoint, even if he doesn’t exactly do anything to arouse fear at first glance. Of course, you loved your friend, but just a warning glance could send you running for your life and freeze the blood in your veins. You met Noctis just outside the hotel, looking just as tired as you felt. “Hm…what was the name of that one daemon…” you wondered out loud, tapping your chin “It walks around at night and doesn’t let you sleep, eats all your fries, along with the nerves in your body and is widely known for being obnoxious and making the people around it hear only ‘blah, blah’ whenever it starts talking.” you grinned at him challengingly, reminding him of how he always woke you up with his loud steps and fidgeting and when he ate all your fries when you were out camping. That was awhile ago, but you weren’t going to forget it “Hint: It appears during the day as well and is called Noctis.”

He simply glared at you, lips in a tight line and was about to answer, until the all too familiar voice of Ignis caused him to change his behavior entirely. “Good morning!” he exclaimed cheerfully, as if it wasn’t four in the morning. You and Noct immediately donned on your own smiles and greeted him and Gladio, who followed behind. “Glad to see you two are finally getting along.” Gladio winked at you. “Well, of course!” You exclaimed and as if automatically you and Noctis hugged like you did last night in front of Ignis, arms around each other’s shoulders “Best friends, am I right?” You shared a small, uncomfortable laugh. Gladio had to hold in his own chuckles, while Ignis simply raised an eyebrow. “Alright…” he said slowly “Well, on with the training, then.”

It took you some time to respire, because you were just so tired and at first, the training session was a bit sloppy and the sand on the beach made your movements worse because it was so slippery. But Noctis’ constant remarks made your blood boil and soon you gained enough strength to duck under his sword and violently kick at his legs, sweeping him from the ground and making him fall. Noctis groaned and stood up slowly, eyes fixed on you in a piercing glare. “Oh, I wonder what that one daemon’s name is.” he smirked devilishly “It sucks the life out of you and has the ability to piss you off instantly, always has something to say. Special ability: being such a massive bi…” Again, he was cut off by Ignis, who quickly caught up to where this was going, even though he and Gladio were several meters away from you, sharing a cup of coffee and observing what was going on. “Ah, ah!” he scolded. “But Specs!” Noctis whined “I didn’t start it!”

Gladio groaned, bringing his hand up to rub his temples “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” he suddenly exclaimed “Just confess your crushes on each other already!” You and Noct froze in your places, staring at Gladio, mouths agape. “You think we don’t notice?” Gladio continued “How Noct is always noticing everything [Y/N] does and of all things, he exposed himself last night? If you hate each other so much, why do you always stare whenever the other one isn’t looking?” A heavy silence stepped in, during which neither you or Noct looked anywhere else but the ground. “Noct calls you predictable, but I call it him having a huge crush and memorizing every little thing you do because he doesn’t want to look anywhere else.” Gladio told you, smug about his estimation and proudly took a sip of his coffee. 

Noctis nervously stepped around in the sand, biting his lip. “Yeah, I…I guess you’re right, Gladio.” he finally said, before turning his attention to you “Listen, [Y/N]…I never meant to be so hostile…I guess I was just in denial of my own feelings.” he shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. “Mhm.” you nodded “I actually…” you began, but then remembered the two other people, listening to your conversation. Of course, you respected the boys and could tell them anything, but this was a conversation for you and Noct alone and having an audience was a bit weird. “Guys…do you mind?” you looked at Gladio and Iggy and the second quickly got the hint, before motioning for his companion to leave you alone.

“I guess I actually thought you’re out of my league.“ you turned to Noctis again when the others were far away enough “I mean…You’re a king and I…“you bit your lip, fidgeting with your hands. “That was the case with me too.“ Noct rubbed the back of his neck “I mean, I always thought you hated me and that I could never have a chance with you.“ Silence stepped in again. “I guess all this could have been avoided if we said something earlier.“ you giggled quietly. Noctis smiled and stepped closer, gathering you in his arms. “That doesn’t matter now. The important thing is that we can have something better now.“ he smiled and kissed your lips gently.

You and your new boyfriend took your time before going back to meet with the others back at the restaurant. Ignis smiled when he noticed your intertwined hands “Well, I’m glad this issue is finally resolved.” he spoke “And you have Gladio to thank, as he was the one to knock some sense into your oblivious heads.” Gladio put on a smug smile and shrugged his shoulders “Just doing my job.” You all shared a laugh, before you and Noct noticed the missing fifth member of the company. “Where’s Prompto?” Noctis asked, looking around. “Still asleep I recon.” Gladio answered.

Then, as if on cue, the blonde in question walked up to the table you were sat at. His hair was still a mess from sleeping. “Sup.” he greeted through a yawn “Did I miss anything?” Ignis smirked allknowingly and him and Gladio silently agreed to let him catch on himself. Prom was quick to notice the change in atmosphere and especially you and Noct sitting next to each other… without fighting… hands intertwined. “Woah!” he exclaimed happily with a grin “How long was I out? Does this mean I don’t have to be scared for my life now?” Everyone shared a cheerful laugh and Noctis looked at you in the eyes “Yeah. It’s safe to say that time is in the past now.” he squeezed your hand reassuringly.


End file.
